Let Destiny Speak
by Angelinsydney
Summary: REVISED and EDITED. A story of humour, unconditional love, and the surprises that life brings. When reading the lyrics of a song, pls play it on Youtube to help you appreciate the story more. I don't own Flashpoint and I just borrowed Spike. This was dedicated to Aunt Mingy.
1. Let Destiny Speak

**Let Destiny Speak**

A Josh Groban CD was playing in the background. The darkened room illuminated with just two flickering candle light by the fireplace. Spike sat on the couch alone as mostly the case, drinking beer as rarely the case. He felt at peace but his solitude could easily be mistaken for melancholy.

He's used to being alone now. In fact, if he was to be honest about it, he really liked his own company. "Comfortable in his skin" would be how people would phrase it. Although he sometimes feared that he's liking his solitude too much he's becoming a hermit of sort. _Maybe I'm not the marrying type_, he had mused on more than one occasion. _If I were to get married could I make room for another person? _ _Is it possible? Or have I become too set in my ways?_

He also longed for human contact as he's naturally affectionate. Passionate even. With that true blue Italian blood coursing in him, how could he not be? Inwardly, he knew he's a guy with a lot of love to give.

His profession made it hard for him to find a girlfriend. It's next to impossible to find a date. He worked an average 60 hours a week; studied for another 10 hours. The pressure to educate himself was intense as he needed to be on top of the latest gadgets, software, technology, explosives on the market, _Have__ to be_ _always on my toes_. The one time he wasn't on top of his game, he very nearly lost his scalp. _What was her name?_

_Jill! Jill something._

And he's also always on call. The beeper never strayed from his belt. He thought it would serve everyone better if they just surgically attach it to him. It amused him that the gadget was actually more important than his appendix; he could live without it but not without the beeper.

Tomorrow, he's officially on enforced leave. He was made to take leave by his boss, Sgt Greg Parker. He's been in the SRU for 6 years but has only taken a holiday once, when he went to Ocho Rios, Jamaica with best friend and colleague Lewis Young. When Lou passed away, he lost the motivation to go on holidays – after all planning holidays was Lou's forte. He just tagged along.

Parker gave him strict instruction not to call in, and the whole team instructed not to disturb his holiday. _What am I going to do for a whole week?_

Draining his beer, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind. He trained in yoga many years ago. Whenever he felt his stress level rising, he meditated to let peace fill his mind. In all likelihood, this was how he managed to cope with all the losses he's had in the last three years. And it helped him when dealing with a box of TNT.

Half an hour later, he came to a decision to let it be. He would take a road trip and see where it leads him.

He was up by 5am, ate his breakfast slowly, deliberately as if contemplating the creation of the universe. He was in no hurry. He packed his bag before he went to bed last night. One duffel bag that contained five sets of everything. He's a travel light guy.

Three pairs of shoes. A pair for running. A pair of dress shoes (he's gotta live in hope) and hiking boots (now on his feet). He packed his gloves, beanies, parka, sweater, thermals. After all this is Canada, it could be warm one minute and freezing cold the next. _It's Canada. Cold one minute and colder the next. Then there's freezing cold, windy cold, and hypothermic cold._

Next he loaded his survival kit. He never traveled without it. In it were his basic first aid kit, rope, hook, karabiner, flashlight, Swiss army knife, five Mars bars, compass and duct tape. Yes, duct tape. For he was a MacGyver baby. It was the one show he never failed to watch growing up. A lot of the tricks were hog wash, of course. Sometimes the stunts were so ridiculous he'd end up rolling on the floor laughing. But those never took anything away from his appreciation of the show. He just loved the way MacGyver sorted things out the non-violent way.

He loaded food supplies and water on the front passenger seat.

Next, he checked his glove box to make sure he's got his map. _Be prepared,_ said the Boy Scout in him. GPS was well and good, except when the satellite that fed information to it breaks down.

His personal choice of street clothes would normally be a pair of jeans but for traveling he favoured cargo pants. One could never have too many pockets. He patted himself to make sure he's got his wallet, badge, beeper, cell phone, PDA and charger. He debated with himself whether to take his laptop with him but eventually decided against it. "_Right, I've got all I need,_" an excited Spike said to himself. _Oh beeper,_ he paused. _Don't need it_.

He gave his house the once-over, checked that all electrical appliances, with the exception of the fridge, were turned off. Locked the doors and windows, and set the alarm which he rigged to connect with the SRU. This amused him because no one knew what he had done. Satisfied that everything was in order, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he got his bum on the driver's seat he realised he had no idea where to go. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided to let destiny speak. _I'll visit the place where my finger lands,_ he thought to himself. Spike opened the map, closed his eyes and pointed his finger to a spot on the page. Before opening his eyes, Spike mumbled, "_Don't question it._" **Thunder Bay** was where his finger landed.

So _Thunder Bay it is. I wonder what you have to offer_, despite his initial trepidation, he was now quite excited.

_I better let someone know where I'm going, just in case_, with that thought he sent a text message to Greg, he typed "**Gud'ay. Dtny spks. Dnt ? it. Rod trp 2 thunder by, bak on sat by sun v**" then hit send. At HQ, Greg asked everyone below the age of 30 to decipher the message. They were all just as baffled by it. "It's a different language," they said.

Greg forwarded the text to Dean who translated it into proper English."Good day. Destiny speaks. Don't question it. Road trip to Thunder Bay, back on Sat by sun down."

Greg texted Spike, "You think you're smart. Just so you know, I got it. See you when you get back." His phone beeped back, "Say Hi to Dean 4 me."

_Smart ass._


	2. Mr and Mrs Lewis Young Sr

_Note: I'm a transplanted Aussie (meaning I was born somewhere else and found myself in Sydney Australia 31 years later). I've never been to Canada but visiting it is in my bucket list. A lot of what's written here is as a result of research so should any factual errors arise please blame Google. Most are figments of my imagination, for that you have me to blame. :)_

_Tissue warning applies_

**Mom and Dad Young**

Spike calculated it would take about 11 hours to get to Thunder Bay if he drove non-stop. His calculation factored in peak hour city traffic, the rest stops in-between (revive, survive) and assuming he obeyed the speed limit. This brought on a smile, he recalled doing the same with Lou whose memories no longer bring too much heartache with the passing of time.

Lou would look at him, shake his head and say, "What you're not factoring in refilling stops? What about pee stop?"

There's mutual respect between them. They did things together, worked together and they had an understanding that Lou was better at some stuff and he in others. He used to tease him a lot about being very quiet, so Lou used to tease back, "You talk enough for the two of us."

Or when he used to ask him what he thought of something and Lou would be so laconic. He'd challenge him, "What? Come on, tell me. What? You don't think!" And Lou would say, "What for, you think enough for the both of us."

Remembering didn't make his heart ache so much now. But it made him understand why he still missed him a lot. Here was a friend who accepted him warts and all. But the one thing that still amazed him to this day was how Lou always had his back.

They were in the truck together when he suggested to Greg Parker that _"in theory"_ he could shut down a sector's alarm before hostage takers realized it was down to get Team One inside a mansion to rescue the hostages.

"_I'm not asking for theory, can you do it?"_

He said, cocky as ever, "Y_eah_."

He looked at Lew and whispered conspiratorially, _"Theoretically." _His soft_-_spoken friend simply said, _"Ugh". _It could have gone pear shape, but Lou had his back. Others would have said, "If you're not sure, don't do it."

It really didn't matter what time he got to Thunder Bay. There were places to see and people to visit. He traveled via Yonge St., his first stop was the suburb of Barrie, Lake Simcoe in particular. It's been long overdue.

The drive took longer than he thought it would. Downtown traffic was bad so early in the morning and Highway 400 was congested, busy and over-used. Two hours later, he was in Lake Simcoe, a pretty cottagey suburb where he used to spend an overnight or two.

He stopped in front of a cottage in a quiet street, unable to move for a few minutes. _Don't do this, Spike_, he scolded himself. He could still be sitting there if not for a gentle tap on his driver window. _She's still beautiful_, the eyes are the color of mocca, eyes that reminds him of her late son, Lou. He always called her, "Mom."

"Do you need help?" she said. He opened his door, and before he knew it, they were hugging tightly. _How long has it been since I last saw them?_ _Six months at least?_ They stood there for a long time, neither wanted to be the first to let go. Eventually she said they better go in to meet the man of the house.

"Look who I found," she called out. A tall handsome elderly gentleman looked up from his cup of tea, "Spike".

"Dad".

He put everything down to hug the visitor. Dad held him at arms' length, scrutinizing him, checking him out until he was satisfied Spike was well and good.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I could have prepared the bedroom for you."

"It's ok, mom. I'm not staying. I'm on my way to Thunder Bay for a short holiday but I can't drive through without visiting."

"You're having lunch with us." The two men followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you fancy?"

Spike said anything was fine by him. Mom cooked yummy food. Both men made themselves useful. By that, it meant eating everything she's chopped before she could put them in the pot. Mommy diced some carrots for the casserole but the carrots kept disappearing, then the tomatoes; then the celery. Mommy finally twigged on what was going on and shooed them away from the kitchen. The men laughed.

They caught up over lunch; they took off where they left off as if there was no time gap. They asked about his Mom and said "Sorry" they couldn't attend his dad's funeral because _this_ _dad_ was in the hospital at same time. It was his turn to say "sorry" he didn't know.

He asked about Cheryl. Mom replied, "She's happily married to an English doctor. They're serving with Doctor's Without Borders in the Sudan."

"They're coming back soon, we're having a grandchild." Dad said proudly, and no doubt relieved that the family was intending to live permanently in Canada.

No one wanted to rush things but they knew Spike needed to be on his way. The hugs were tight and the emotions were genuinely raw but not pained.

"Oh, we have something for you."

Mommy went to Lou's bedroom and brought out a CD compilation. "He made this for you. We just found it yesterday. We were spring cleaning."

The cover simply said, in his friend's chicken scribble, "Spike, You are the wind beneath my wings. Lou". Spike lost the plot. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. We have our moments too." Dad gave his arm a squeeze. They headed out for a long good-bye by the roadside.

Half an hour after he started, he looked at the song choice, the first song was by Michael W. Smith, "_Friends are Friends Forever". _He put the CD in the player.

_Packing up the dreams God planted_

_In the fertile soil of you_

_Can't believe the hopes He's granted_

_Means a chapter in your life is through_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

'_Cause our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

_Chorus:_

_And friends and friends forever_

_If the Lord's the Lord of them_

_And a friend will not say never_

'_Cause the welcome will not end_

_Though it's hard to let you go_

_In the Father's Hand we know_

_That a lifetime's not too long to live as friends_

_With the faith and love God's given_

_Springing from the hope we know_

_We will pray the joy you'll live in_

_Is the Strength that now you show_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

'_Cause our hearts in big and small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong._

Spike didn't realise it at first, tears were pouring out of him. But they were not bitter tears. They were healing tears; tears that cleanses the soul. He pulled over. He needed this moment.

When his tears dried up, he looked up and said, "Friends forever."

_Note: I picked this song for my son's funeral, he was a beautiful 15 year boy. He was my best friend. Please listen to the song on youtube if you're not familiar with it. I know it will bless you, too._


	3. Father and Son

_Note: I'd like to thank Michael W Smith for unknowingly letting me to use his song "Friends are Friends Forever" in the previous chapter. Mr Smith, if I knew where to find you I'd have asked for permission. But if you regard this as fan fic as "advertising" for your song then we're even._

_Tissue alert. You've been warned._

**Father and Son**

Spike has been driving for several hours. He glanced down on the passenger seat and saw the CD cover again. Wind Beneath My Wings. "_You got me, bro"_. Spike said to no one in particular.

Ever since they became friends, they gave given each other tacky gifts. He couldn't recall who started it but he can still recall with hilarity some of the ones Lou has given him for birthdays and Christmases.

One year, it was a mankini. They made plans to go swimming for his birthday, them and their dates. Lou told him not to pack a swimmer because his birthday present was a pair of board shorts; alarm bells should have sounded but none did. Come the day, Lou presented him with a gift-wrapped box and said, "Happy Birthday, Spike." The girls were excited to see it too, he told them he knew what he was getting,"it's for swimming." He was left speechless when he pulled out a purple mankini. He was in utter shock, the girls were laughing so hard and Lou was in hysterics.

It went on like this for years and years. One of the last jokey gift he gave Lou was a DVD, a tear-jerker starring Bette Midler. He couldn't recall the title now but at the time he thought it was perfect. Lou was running late getting ready for his date. He asked Spike for a favor, "pick out a movie and flowers for my new girl".

It's Lou's birthday and they planned to celebrate it at her place. Spike went to get the flowers and three DVDs, "You know, just to be safe, in case she doesn't like one of them". What Lew didn't count on was that it was three DVDs of the same title. Lou had to endure watching the Bette Midler movie with his new girlfriend and was embarrassed when he got teary-eyed during a dramatic scene. The next day, Lou chased him all around HQ threatening execution. Then they had to out-do each other on who could find the teariest movie for the unsuspecting.

People who didn't know them well always assumed that he's the prankster. Lou, the quiet one, the Saint. But in truth Lou gave as much back, if not more.

All he could remember of that DVD was the movie theme song, _Wind Beneath My wings_. This CD was another of Lou's attempt to get even with him. He's compiled these sappy songs. Little did he know that it wasn't a joke anymore. _This is what I need to hear… and it came into my possession just when I needed it._ He sighed. _Funny what life throws at you._

Spike was getting tired and needed a place to rest.

**Welcome to Huntsville**

It was the last real town on Highway 11 so an ideal place to rest. _Very cute_, he thought, a nice little windy downtown that skirts around the lake. It's cottage country, just his thing. Spike checked into an inn, paid for dinner and a one night stay and breakfast for the next day. He asked for breakfast to be served at 5:30am.

He slept like a baby.

He woke up at 5am, ate his breakfast by his lonesome. It was all very uneventful and stress-free. He drove off soonish. Spike played the CD, the next song was Father and Son by Cat Stevens (Yusuf Islam)

**Father**  
>It's not time to make a change,<br>Just relax, take it easy.  
>You're still young, that's your fault,<br>There's so much you have to know.  
>Find a girl, settle down,<br>If you want you can marry.  
>Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.<p>

I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,  
>To be calm when you've found something going on.<br>But take your time, think a lot,  
>Why, think of everything you've got.<br>For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not.

**Son**  
>How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again.<br>It's always been the same, same old story.  
>From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen.<br>Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.  
>I know I have to go.<p>

**Father**  
>It's not time to make a change,<br>Just sit down, take it slowly.  
>You're still young, that's your fault,<br>There's so much you have to go through.  
>Find a girl, settle down,<br>if you want you can marry.  
>Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy.<p>

**Son**  
>All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,<br>It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it.  
>If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them you know not me.<br>Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.  
>I know I have to go.<p>

He pulled over. _Damn_. He wept but not because he was still angry with his Dad but because the son in the song spoke of what he couldn't say. This was what he wanted to say, needed to say and he wished he said to his own father_. I kept all these things inside._

He played it over and over again until he knew the words by heart.


	4. Heart Afraid of Breaking

N_ote: I don't own the song "Father and Son" and I want to publicly thank Yusuf Islam (Cat Stevens) for the lyrics, copied and pasted from the public domain. I used it in the previous chapter. The same goes for the song "The Rose," once more taken from the public domain used in this chapter._

_Tissue warning and chuckle alert**.** Please don't read in public if you don't want to be seen laughing and crying at the same time, it might give the wrong impression._

**Heart Afraid of Breaking**

Spike stopped for coffee and stretched his aching limbs. He's been sitting for a long time, lucky he has had a lot of practice in the SRU command truck.

He's arrived in New Liskeard, a small but quaint downtown. It was close to lunch so he parked in front of Timmy's, ordered a cappuccino and a wrap. He ate slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't guzzling drinks down his throat and stuffing things in his mouth in an effort to get nutrition down him. There had been many high pressure calls. One on top of each other that if he didn't just do it he just went by on empty stomach.

He looked out the window. _Lots of shop_, he thought, for a little town. He spied a bookstore. _Nice_. By the time he finished his lunch, an hour had gone by. _Time to browse_. He picked up three books, John Steinbeck's East of Eden, J.D. Salinger's Franny and Zooey and Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness. He stored these away in the boot of his car.

There was a nice waterfront with a walkway and a beach. It beckoned him. He removed his hiking boots and socks, rolled up his pants and walked on the beach. He felt the sands between his toes, the cold of the water shot up his spine and gave his head a tingling feeling. He watched the water lap on the beach and followed its ebb and flow.

The birds were flying up overhead and the sky was clear. He silently thanked Greg Parker for insisting he takes a holiday. Yeah, this was just what the doctor ordered, a time and a place to recuperate, to replenish, to restock. _The Boss, he's a wise man. What is it he always said? There's a time and a place._

He checked his timepiece, _I need to move it or this road trip will never end. _He put his socks back on and changed his hiking boots for a pair of runners. The hiking boots were starting to kill his feet.

The next song on the CD was "The Rose" by Bette Midler. It took him back to a time and a place, Ocho Rios, Jamaica. They bumped into Bridget, his high school crush. At the airport, while waiting to board their plane, Lou jokingly chastised him.

Lou: You ditched me, man. This was supposed to be our _bromance_ (punching him on the shoulder)

Spike: (Ignoring the jive) Buddy, I think I'm in love

Lou: You think? Man, I didn't see you for three days and you think

It went on like this for much of the waiting. Ribbing each other, mucking around like two big the plane, Lou had him cornered.

Lou: So, did you tell her?

Spike: Tell her what?

Lou: Idiot, a girl needs to know where she stands. Are you gonna call her again?

Spike: I don't know. How do you really know if you're in love?

Lou: See, the problem with you is this, if there's no formula or equation you don't know what to do. You have a high IQ but very low EQ.

Spike: EQ? What's that?

Lou: Emotional Quotient. You have zero EQ. But seriously, I think it's because you're afraid to have your heart broken. You're one big chicken. I'm perplexed…

Spike: Perplexed, man, that's a big word. Do you even know what it means? (Lew punched him again). Ouch, I'll have you arrested for bodily harm.

Lou: Don't interrupt, I'm not finished. Your parents have a long and happy marriage. I mean it's not like you had a traumatic childhood. What are you so afraid of?

Spike: You can talk. We're the same age and you haven't got one serious girlfriend. So what's wrong with you? Lou became very quiet so he pressed on.

Lou:I will tell you but you have to promise to keep your trap shut, ok.

Spike: No, you're not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Are you? Are you gay?

Lou: Idiot. I'm not gay alright but I've been contemplating about entering the priesthood. Spike's jaw dropped

Spike: It's worse than I thought.

Lou: I'm been thinking about it for awhile.

Spike: No, you can't be a priest. You're too good looking the parishioners will be in sin. You'll be preaching on the pulpit and half the congregation will be lusting after you.

He was speaking at hundred miles per minute so Lew punched him again to shut him up.

Lou: Anyway, you have to keep your mouth shut, ok.

They were quiet for a bit, then Spike piped up again.

Spike: Lou, you think when you become my Padre Confessor you'd be ok to do confession via skype. I don't have time to attend Mass. Or, I can text it to you but you have to promise to delete it.

Lou: Spike, I don't know what to do with you? Stop and recite the Hail Mary 100 times.

Spike: 100 times, my Parish Priest only ask for 10.

Lou: That's because he doesn't know you.

They were quiet again. In fact, they both fell asleep.

An hour before they reached Toronto Airport, Lou started on the subject of love again. Not by saying it but by singing it. Lou was very good at some things. For one, he could sing very well, he on the other hand, couldn't carry a note if his life depended on it.

_"It's the heart afraid of breaking  
>That never learns to dance<br>It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
>It's the one who won't be taken<br>Who cannot seem to give  
>And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live."<em>

Spike knew it was meant for him.

XXXXXXXX

He played the song and he bawled his eyes out again -

_Some say love it is a hunger  
>An endless aching need<br>I say love it is a flower  
>And you it's only seed<em>

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
>That never learns to dance<br>It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken  
>Who cannot seem to give<br>And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely  
>And the road has been too long<br>And you think that love is only  
>For the lucky and the strong<br>Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
>Lies the seed<br>That with the sun's love  
>In the spring<em>  
><em>Becomes the rose<em>

Perhaps, it's true he hasn't found love because he's afraid to have his heart broken, so he resorted to cracking jokes. "I crack jokes that's what I do," he once told Sam. When things start to get serious, he gets cold feet so he tells jokes as a defense mechanism. _Why is that? What am I afraid of? Lou, buddy, will you help me figure it out?_

The silent tears continued to flow and it cleansed his soul.


	5. Lewis, the Wind Beneath My Wings

_Tissue Alert_

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

Spike saw the sign, Smooth Rock Falls, _time for a break_. It's not a touristy town which was a really good thing. He found Forget Me Not Bed & Breakfast, west of the river. He couldn't be bothered to do any activities. Day two was nearly over Anyway. He paid for a night stay and breakfast to be served at 5am, "Please". The B&B owner kindly said agreed.

He woke up at the same time the sun was rising. _Good morning, sunshine_. He started day three of his holiday with a good country breakfast and left for Wild Goose Lake Campground. He needed to see the great outdoors. His life has revolved around his home, HQ, the Command Truck and occasionally, the Goose. It's the wilderness his soul longed for right now.

He chose a campsite by the lake, paid for a day stay and hired a canoe.

The water was clear and the air crisp. He watched the birds with his binoculars and took pictures, lots of them. He had the wilderness to himself as peak-season was another week away. All he could hear was the sound of nature. The rustling leaves, the call of the loons, the chirping of the frogs, the waves slapping on the shore. He could even, if he tried to imagine it, hear his own heartbeat.

He felt the wind on his skin, laid down on the canoe and felt it bob up and down with the rise and fall of the water. When he got tired of sitting on the middle of the lake, he went hiking. He felt small in the midst of the soaring trees; spruce, poplar, cedar, maple, birch trees. He saw wildlife and envied the freedom they possess.

He hiked until his leg muscles ached. When he reached his car again, he was totally exhausted. He made himself something to eat from his own supplies and played the CD. The next song was Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings".

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
>To never have sunlight on your face.<br>You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
>You always walked a step behind.<em>

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
>While you were the one with all the strength.<br>A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
>A beautiful smile to hide the pain.<em>

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
>And everything I would like to be?<br>I can fly higher than an eagle,  
>For you are the wind beneath my wings.<em>

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
>But I've got it all here in my heart.<br>I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
>I would be nothing without you.<em>

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
>You're everything, everything I wish I could be.<br>Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>For you are the wind beneath my wings,<br>Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
>You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.<em>  
><em>Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.<br>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.<em>

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
>So high I almost touch the sky.<br>Thank you, thank you,  
>Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.<em>

In the background, Spike heard the water and willed for the lake to wash his tears away. When he repeated the song, he replaced "you" with "Lew" because it was appropriate.

He slept like a baby.


	6. Saving Liley

_Tissue and chuckle alert:_

**Saving Liley**

Spike woke up earlier than usual. He heard a howling sound. He stayed still, trying to determine where the sound was coming from and if it was a wild animal that he was best to stay away from. But the howling sound was mixed with a whimper, as if in pain.

He opened his survival kit, grabbed his flashlight, put on his winter gear and headed out to investigate. He followed the sound which was not so easy, the sound was bouncing off trees and leaves but he soon traced it to a small crevice in the rocks. It was a dog, still a pup. It looked up to him from where it was wedged between two rocks. Spike saw that one of its legs has an arrow sticking out of it. Spike felt his heart ache.

Their eyes met. Spike knew then he was not going to leave the dog alone. He phoned the camp manager to ask for rescue. Lifting the dog out of the crevice was not an option. He could cause more damage so he stayed with (he checked) her.

He wasn't sure how long she has lain there injured and in agony. _Perhaps she needs water,_ as he got up to get some for her, he said, "Don't go anywhere." He froze and felt a dagger in his heart. He said that to someone once and the unthinkable happened. So instead he phoned the manager again to check what time rescue was coming and if he could please bring water for the pup.

Rescue came within the hour. It took another hour to maneuver her out of the crevice so they don't aggravate her injury. The vet told Spike that she's a Canadian Eskimo dog, "She's in the endangered list."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To Thunder Bay, there's a primary care facility for injured wildlife there." Spike took down the address.

Spike packed everything up. He's all set to go. He looked at the list of songs, "Blowin in the Wind" by Peter, Paul and Mary was next. He chuckled as he reminisce. He was naturally curious and he used to drive Lou nuts.

Spike: Do you know that 99% of our DNA sequence is the same?

Lou: No, I didn't. But I know now.

Spike: Do you know only female mosquitoes bite?

Lou: Really, did I really need to know that?

Spike: Do you know….

Lou: No, I don't and I don't care!

Spike: Ok, ok. Tell you what… I won't ask you, I'll just tell you.

The Team has a lot of sympathy for Lew but they also like to tell him, "Better you than me."

Spike: Do you know why our hair turns gray as we get older?

Lou: Wait, I know. (Cupped his hand in his ear) The answer is blowing in the wind.

From then on, every time he hassled Lou with his annoying discoveries, he would say, "the answer is blowing in the wind". Spike smiled all the way to Thunder Bay.

_How many roads must a man walk down,  
>before you call him a man?<br>How many seas must a white dove fly,  
>before she sleeps in the sand?<br>And how many times must a cannon ball fly,  
>before they're forever banned?<em>

_The answer my friend is blowing in the wind,  
>the answer is blowing in the wind.<em>

_How many years can a mountain exist,  
>before it is washed to the sea?<br>How many years can some people exist,  
>before they're allowed to be free?<br>And how many times can a man turn his head,  
>and pretend that he just doesn't see?<em>

_The answer my friend is blowing in the wind,  
>the answer is blowing in the wind.<em>

_How many times must a man look up,  
>before he sees the sky?<br>And how many ears must one man have,  
>before he can hear people cry ?<br>And how many deaths will it take till we know,  
>that too many people have died?<em>

_The answer my friend is blowing in the wind,  
>the answer is blowing in the wind.<em>

_The answer my friend is blowing in the wind,_  
><em>the answer is blowing in the wind.<em>

_You were wise, Lou, wiser than I can ever be._


	7. Finding Bridget

_Note: I chose the Canadian Eskimo dog because it is in the endangered list. If you don't know this breed of dog, I encourage you to do a research it will take all of two minutes. Please be warned that you could potentially fall in love._

_Giggle and giddy alert:_

**Finding Bridget**

It was midday when Spike reached Thunder Bay, his stomach was complaining. _Fine_, he said to himself, _let's feed you_.

He found a restaurant with a wine bar, he could use one stiff drink just about now. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever met, Bridget. His heart skipped and he was pinned to the ground where he stood. Bridget smiled, approached slowly and took his hands. "How are you?" she said almost in the whisper.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Liar," she said. He blushed and avoided her eyes. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah"

"Join me." How could he refuse? They found a table, ordered their food and their wine and chatted like old friends_. I could just drown in those eyes_. Her brunette hair came to her shoulders and framed her fine chiselled face. She wore no make-up_. She looks just like a doll._

When he couldn't control himself anymore, he reached to touch her hair, "Back in high school I have always wanted to touch your hair."

"And back in high school, I prayed you would."

"You did?"

"Michaelangelo Scarlatti! Wasn't I obvious?"

Lunch could have gone on forever but she had to go. He paid for lunch.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I live here. I work at the veterinary hospital, I just operated on a pup. I need to check on her."

"A Canadian Eskimo dog?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I found her."

"Oh, so that was you. Do you want to see how she's doing?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

The pup was still sleeping when they got there but her vitals were fine. Her prognosis was good and will be in good health as long as she's looked after.

"Can I adopt her?" Bridget looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? With the hours you work it will be hard for both of you."

"I'm sure. What do I have to do?"

She gave him a form which he filled and wrote the name "Liley Lewis Scarlatti". She smiled. "When are you going back to Toronto?'

"Saturday morning, I have to be back by sun down," he said.

"That's not enough time. She needs to stay here for at least four. If you like I can take her back, I'm attending a conference there in four days." _Destiny speaks, don't question it._

"OK, that's great. But only if I can take you out to dinner."

"You don't have to. Come over tonight. Let's cook dinner together, bring wine, I'll supply the food and the music." She wrote down her address. Spike checked into a hotel, rested, showered and dressed. He looked at his dress shoes in his hands and thought, Y_eah I live in hope._

Her home was closer to the wilderness than down town. It was rustic; and simple. The fireplace was glowing, the candles were lit. She was wearing a white dress, her hair tied in a pigtail. She was barefoot. Dianna Krall played in the background.

"Welcome to Bridget country." She greeted him with a kiss. His heart jumped and he blushed which made her laughed. He gave her the bottle of wine to chill and a bunch of flowers which brought on a huge smile. She put these in a vase and placed it by the window which made the flower look even better.

She tossed him an apron and they chopped the ingredients together. "Italian tonight," she said. Her dark eyes glinted in the light. It was relaxed, happy. Spike felt a contentment he has not felt before. He felt very comfortable in her presence and his defenses came down. He couldn't help it.

She went to the CD player and put on The Righteous Brothers, "dance with me". They slow danced to the song, "Let it be me."

It was nearly midnight when she ended the evening, "work tomorrow." He didn't want to go, but he did for the sake of his sanity. _T__his must be what love feels like._

Spike spent Friday with Liley and Bridget. They had dinner again on Friday night, it was a happy occasion. The food was delicious. The wine was rich in flavour and the conversation was amazing. Then Spike sought her hands, "Bridg, I'm sorry I didn't contact you again after Ocho Rios."

She touched his lips, "Don't be. You have nothing to apologize for. I understand completely." Spike told her what Lou said that day about taking her out to the ballgame. Bridget teared up and just said, "There's a time and a place. It's wasn't then… maybe now?"

Spike kissed her hands and said, "Now is the time and the place." They slow danced again to The righteous Brothers' Let it be Me.

_Lou, my friend, you always saw things better than I._


	8. I'll be Watching You

_Note: I would like to thank the Police for their song, "Every Breath I Take," the lyrics were taken from the public domain for a non-profit purpose. With only the intention to make people happy._

_**Giggle Alert: **Read only in Laugh Out Loud area (like your own room)._

**I'll Be Watching You**

Spike slept like a baby.

It's Saturday. He had to travel back to Toronto and he planned on an early start. Bridget was on duty so he didn't have to worry about waking her to say good-bye. He went to the veterinary hospital with coffee and pastries; and ate in the staff room. They held hands which came naturally to both of them and talked about how to make this long-distance love work. And, they discussed their "baby."

Liley was awake when they came to visit, she seemed to know "Dad" has come to check on her. There was such an easy relationship between Spike and Liley that it was heart-breaking to watch them say good-bye to each other.

"See you soon, baby. I've got to head off."

"Be careful. Drive safely."

They shared a kissed and Spike promised to call as soon as he gets home. And Bridget promised to give him updates on Liley.

Spike has driven for half a day before he remembered the CD. There was one song left, "Every Breath You Take" by the Police. The beat and the rhythm encouraged him to bob his head up and down. He was lost in the music, in the happiness of the moment. And, in the promise, his friend Lew, left him, **"I'll be watching you."**

_Every breath you take every move you make,  
>Every bond you break every step you take,<br>I'll be watching you._

_Every single day every word you say,  
>Every game you play every night you stay,<br>I'll be watching you._

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me.  
>How my poor heart aches with every step you take.<br>Every move you make every vow you break,  
>Every smile you fake every claim you stake,<br>I'll be watching you._

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace,  
>I dream at night I can only see your face.<br>I look around but it's you I can't replace,  
>I feel so cold and I long for your embrace.<br>I keep crying baby, baby, please._

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me.  
>How my poor heart aches with every step you take.<br>Every move you make every vow you break,  
>Every smile you fake every claim you stake,<em>

_I'll be watching you._  
>Every move you make.<br>Every step you take.  
><em>I'll be watching you.<br>I'll be watching you._

_Every move you make.  
>Every step you take.<br>I'll be watching you.  
>I'll be watching you.<em>

_Every move you make.  
>Every step you take.<br>I'll be watching you._

**He arrived home at 700pm, absent mindedly, he opened his door and the alarm went off at SRU HQ. "Hot call, hot call."**

The End


End file.
